


There For You/ Euphoria

by simplysweetest



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blue Balls, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Impregnation Kink, Light Angst, OOC Hisoka, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, hisoka has a big dick, impreg kink, talk of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysweetest/pseuds/simplysweetest
Summary: Hisoka has once again come back from a long journey conveniently on your birthday. Things start to get heated and you're wondering where your relationship stands.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. There For You

**Author's Note:**

> request ⤑ heyy so my birthday is coming up and i was wondering if you could do a hisoka x reader birthday scenario (it could be NSFW ;) ) thanks :D  
> pairing ⤑ hisoka morrow/reader  
> wc ⤑ 1246  
> warnings ⤑ smut, oral (fem receiving), fingering (fem), squirting, angst if you squint, lowkey blue balls  
> a/n ⤑ Happy birthday!!! I have a feeling I’m a little late with posting this in time for your birthday but I hope you like it. I hope you can forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors i may have missed while editing. Just for future references, I’m basing Hisoka off the 2011 anime. I hope you enjoy :3

“Hisoka, what are you doing here?” you ask as you exit your bathroom, only see Hisoka sitting on your bed. His piercing golden eyes drift over to the direction of your voice, giving your body a once over before moving back to the Tv that was playing reruns of an old cartoon that you can’t seem to remember the name of.

“What’s wrong with seeing my favorite birthday girl?” he says, now moving to lay down on your bed, still focused on the cartoon. You can only scoff at the handsome man. He had no business being here seeing as not too long ago he had decided that fighting with two young boys and the troupe was more important than you and left.

The relationship between you and Hisoka was a complicated one. One day he’d say he loves you but the next morning he’s gone leaving a note in his place saying he can’t be with you anymore. He’s gone for months maybe even a year before he suddenly shows up at your door all banged up. He always manages to convince you to let him in and bandage him up, which almost always ends up with you two ending up back together after he uses the same pathetic excuse as always. ‘The troupe needed me. You know how Chrollo gets when I’m not there for an extended period of time.’ It was obvious he doesn’t know about the very obvious emotional trauma he’s put you through with your on and off relationship. But that’s Hisoka, an oblivious asshole.

“I’m surprised you remembered. Normally you’re a couple of months late,” you replied, brushing out your hair. You walk over to your bed, setting down your brush before lying down next to Hisoka. You turn on your side to get a better look at the confusing man. You gaze at him with a sad look in your eyes, knowing he’ll probably be gone by the morning. Scooting closer, you rest your head on his built chest and sigh as he begins to run his hand up and down your side, still watching the cartoon intently. “I hate what you do to me Hisoka.” No matter how much you tell yourself you hate him, you always seem to forgive him when you see the content look in his eyes when he’s in your presence.

The red-haired man glances at you before turning on his side to face you. He grabs your chin in his hand and begins to place light kisses on your pink lips. He always did this before he had his way with you. But you never stopped him of course. 

“You know you love it,” he says as he begins to pepper light kisses down your neck, the kisses slowly turning more aggressive, leaving swollen pink spots in their wake. 

The hand that was grasping your chin was now firmly grabbing your ass. Your cheeks flared in embarrassment seeing as you haven’t this much attention from a man since the last time Hisoka left you. Hisoka’s unoccupied hand slowly makes it’s way up your nightshirt and grasps your bare breast, rubbing your hardening nipples with his thumbs.

He slowly pushes you onto your back before he places himself in between your spread legs, his hard-on pressing against your core. You can feel the heat from his cock through the fabric of your pajama shorts, effectively making you drenched. His hands pull up your shirt and take it off, throwing it to an unknown corner of your room. He immediately stuffs his face between your breasts and begins to leave dark hickies on them. His hips grinding his covered cock into your own clothed pussy, drawing out low moans from you. 

After he’s done marking your chest, he pulls off his own shirt and pants before moving himself down your bed and is now face to face with your soaked through shorts. He quickly yanks them with your underwear, your glistening pussy now out for him to see. His finger slowly runs up from your clenching hold to your swollen clit, rubbing it slowly before leaning in and wrapping his lips around the pink bud.

“H-Hisoka,” you softly call out, hands gripping his messy hair. Your hips rise to meet his mouth as he begins to suck on your swollen button while inserting a long finger into your tight pussy, slowly moving it in and out. Your core becomes wetter by the second as Hisoka continues to finger and eat you out. The knot in your stomach becomes tighter and tighter with the brush of his finger against your sweet spot. Your body tenses up as he slips a second finger in and begins to curl them up with each thrust, tapping your g-spot with every time. Your moans get louder as he thrusts his fingers faster inside of you.

“Hisoka, don’t stop baby!” you yell as the knot in your stomach begins to tighten. His teeth graze your clit and that was all you need for your orgasm to wash over you like a tidal wave. Although, this time it was a more intense orgasm than your usual ones. Your hips begin to twitch wildly as Hisoka continues to lick your sensitive clit, prolonging your already intense orgasm. His fingers keep pressing into your sweet spot and not long after you can feel yourself gushing all over your sheets and his face. 

“I didn’t know you could squirt like that baby,” he says as he finally removes himself from between your legs, his face and neck dripping with your juices. He has a large smirk on his face as he moves up closer to your face. His eyes running up and down your body, the image of your flushed body now burned into his brain.

“You would know if you were here more often,” you quip back tiredly. The intensity of your orgasm had effectively made you tired and your eyelid begins to close. Seconds later you’re knocked out, leaving Hisoka to deal with the soaked sheets. He carefully removes the sheets from underneath your body, making sure not to wake you up, and puts them in the wash. He goes back into the bathroom to grab new sheets, putting them back on the bed with the same amount of caution that he did when he took them off. He sighs as he’s able to lay in the bed after he put his shirt on you, his hands come to wrap around your waist, pulling your body closer to his own. He smiles contently down at you and lightly kisses your forehead. 

He knows about all the shit he’s put you through and he kicks himself every time he thinks about it. Sure the troupe needs him once in a while and he can’t say no to them, but he knows the real reason why he’s gone for so long is that he’s afraid of the commitment. Although there wasn’t much communication between the two of you tonight, he now knows that you’re the one for him, seeing as you’re the only one put up with his bullshit yet you still find a place in your heart to love him dearly and take him back every time he messes up. At that moment he knew he was glad to make the decision to buy you a nice engagement ring for your birthday. He knew he was going to be with you for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n) sorry for leaving hisoka hanging like that, but ma manz gotta take care of his girl first 😩
> 
> © all content belongs to simplysweetest 2020. do not modify or repost on any platform.


	2. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find an engagement ring on your finger and you're not as happy as Hisoka thought you would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request ⤑ Hey!! Omg so I LOVED that hisoka piece you did for the birthday request and I was wondering if you could do a part 2?? Where like the reader wakes up and he’s still there and he actually proposes and maybe some more nsfw really anything you want I just really enjoyed it and would love to see more if that’s okay!!! Thank you!!! ^3^  
> pairing ⤑ hisoka morrow/reader  
> genre ⤑ smut, light fluff, light angst, most smut  
> wc ⤑ 2057  
> warnings ⤑ talk of hisoka havin other hoes, blow jobs, hisoka bein a creep but only if you squint, unprotected sex, daddy/bbygirl kink, squirting, wet n’ messy type shit, impreg kink, creampie, hisoka has a fat dick, crying, ooc hisoka, but i like him better like this, stopping the use of birth control and not telling their sexual partner idk the term, talk of children  
> a/n ⤑ after many months of writing and rewriting this, it is finaly here!! part 2 of There For You. I’m so excited that this is finally done and im so proud of my self for the immaculent smut. n e ways, this is dedicated to the original requester b-u-n-g-e-e-g-u-m and i hope you all enjoy. sorry for any gramatical or spelling errors i may have missed.

The moment you woke up you knew something was wrong. Although there was nothing you could see physically, you knew shit was about to go down emotionally. From the deep and lingering feeling of dread pounding at your chest to a hint of what seems like eagerness and maybe even a dwelling sadness. You had a sixth sense for knowing when things are about to go wrong. You look around your bedroom again from the comfort of your bed, too lazy to get up. Upon searching a second time, you were able to see that the cartoons on the tv are still on, so it must be either late morning or around 1 am. You also noticed that Hisoka is sleeping peacefully next to you, his right arm underneath his head and his left resting across your legs. 

It was only then that you realized that a finger on one of your hands feels slightly heavier. Not by much, but enough to make you suspicious. Bringing your left hand to eye level, your mouth drops in shock. Resting delicately on your finger is a beautiful ring with a decent sized diamond placed on top of it. The ring wasn’t very special or flashy, just a silver band with a diamond placed on top that sparkled when it caught the light.

As soon as your shock wears off, your hand shoots to meet Hisoka’s chest as a sharp, stinging slap. His eyes snap open and his body jolts, turning to look at you with annoyance in his golden orbs. “What is it this time lovely?” he asks, a small smile of annoyance plastered on his face as he rubs his chest soothingly.

“You know exactly what’s wrong you bastard! How dare you think I’m going to easily accept something like this,” you yell, your face becoming hot with anger. 

“Oh~ You mean that engagement ring that’s on your pretty little finger. I just thought it’d be nice to have someone to come home to once I’m done on my little adventures. That’s all dear,” Hisoka responds with a slight smirk on his face, turning his attention to the cartoons, leaving you dumbfounded.

“So you’re tying me down so I can’t leave officially you without a struggle,” you say, a deep frown on your face as you gaze at the shining ring. “If you wanted to fuck around with someone so bad then go see one of those other girls that miss you so much,” you say, pettily referring to a time many years ago when you weren’t the only one Hisoka was messing around with.

“Oh my. You know I stopped seeing those girls years ago. You know that I don’t want to see anyone else but you. Especially now that you’re going to be my beautiful wife.” Hisoka says, his eyes glancing in your direction before squeezing your thigh that his hand was currently resting on, almost to comfort you. You knew that Hisoka was being completely serious about his marriage proposal. To many, it didn’t seem very sincere and maybe even come off as a sick joke, but you knew better. You knew Hisoka better than anyone, he can’t express his feelings properly, you knew that deep down he loved you but he had a hard time showing it. Of course, it got very annoying but you knew to just give him time, so that’s why at the end of the day, you always stayed in one place, never leaving so Hisoka can have a home to come to when he’s done with his “adventures” as he likes to call them.

“Properly propose to me then. Don’t put a ring on my finger while I’m asleep you creep,” you say as you pull off the ring and place it into Hisoka’s now awaiting hand. 

“Oh, you wound me when you say such things about me,” Hisoka replies, getting up from your bed. He walks over to your side and grabs your hand before getting down onto one knee. You roll your eyes with a light smile on your face and sit up, not exactly expecting him to propose to you while you were in bed with just his shirt on. 

“Marry me (Y/n),” he says seriously. He has a small smile on his face but you can see the doubt and worry swimming in his eyes. 

“Of course I will,” you say with a light laugh, your hands grabbing his face to pull him into a sensual kiss. During the kiss, he places the ring on your finger and pulls away, panting slightly. 

“I was half-way expecting for you to yell at me and say no,” Hisoka says breathlessly while standing up properly. He gently pushes you down so you can lay back onto the bed and moves onto the bed himself. His body hovers over you as he begins to press light, wet kisses down the side of your neck.

“Mm, Hisoka,” you breathe out. Your hands move to the back of his neck, lightly tugging at the reddish strands in pleasure. 

He begins to move away from your neck and you whine out, “Don’t worry little one, I’m not going far.” He begins to pull his shirt off your body, exposing your nipples to the cool air of your room. You let out a shuddered breath of pleasure as your peaks begin to harden. Before he moves to your panties, Hisoka swipes his thumbs over the peaks of each of your mounds, smirking at the way you softly moan. 

His hands then move down your body, gliding down your stomach and arriving at your hot core. A wet patch begins to form from the light stimulation to your breasts. “Look at you baby, getting all wet and needy for me just from touching your cute little nips,” Hisoka rasps out, his index finger running up and down your clothed slit. 

You can only let out a soft moan, not trusting your voice to reply to him. Your face begins to heat up as Hisoka pulls down your panties, your body shudders once again as cool air passes over your throbbing clit. His thumbs spread you apart and he’s licking at your clit. 

“No,” you whimper out, grabbing his hair to keep him from eating you out. “I wanna return the favor from earlier.”

Hisoka only smirks before he’s moving up the bed, his pants and shirt come off along the way before he’s resting against the headboard. He lightly strokes his cock, smirking as you move between his spread legs. 

You grab his member out of his hands and begin to place light kisses up the veiny underside. He groans out your name, the deepness of his voice sends a shock throughout your core, making you a dripping mess. Your tongue pokes out to lightly lick the tip before placing him fully in your mouth. 

You slowly move your head up and down his shaft, lightly sucking. His hands fly to tangle in your hair so he can guide your mouth up and down his cock, forcing you to pick up your pace. It’s not long until you’re choking on his cock with tears streaming down your face. 

“You’re crying so much for me babygirl. I wonder if your cute little pussy is as wet as your face,” he huskily says, a teasing smirk on his face. You only moan in response and continue to suck on him harder, knowing full well that your cunt is a soaking mess. Hisoka begins to thrust up into your mouth, a sign that he’s close to cumming. You begin to bob your head faster, your hands moving to lightly fondle his balls.

Hisoka suddenly pulls you off his cock, “I want to cum inside you babygirl, won’t you like that?” You nod your head and whimper at the thought of Hisoka’s hot cum dripping from your swollen cunt and dirtying your now clean sheets. 

Hisoka gets up on his knees and makes a motion for you to move and lay on your back. You do as your told and scoot up the bed and turn to lay on your back. He shuffles up to the spot where your legs are spread and rubs his hands up and down your thighs. 

He grabs your left leg and pulls it up and over his shoulder before grabbing his cock and rubbing up and down your slit. “Fuck, Hisoka!” you moan out as his tip catches you puffy clit.

“You like that baby?”

Your eyes tear up once again and nod at him, “Yes daddy, so much.”

He gives you a small smirk before easing his thick cock into you. “Shit, you’re so tight (Y/n),” he moans out, rubbing your clit with his thumb as he keeps pressing into you. “I can barely fit babygirl.”

With your leg on Hisoka’s shoulder and the other one spread out lets him reacher deeper spots in you. With each mind-numbing thrust, he roughly brushes over your sweet spot, making you see stars. 

“You’re creamin’ so much for me, babygirl,” he grunts out, his eyes trained where your bodies are connected. 

“Just for you Hisoka. Only you,” you whimper out, tears trailing down your face in pleasure. Your hips move in tandem with his sharp thrusts making his cock kiss the entrance of your cervix. His hand moves away from your clit to wipe away the trail of tears falling from your eyes and down your cheeks. The look on his face tells you that you’ve inflated his ego a little too much by crying while getting fucked by him. 

Suddenly his hand is back to your creamy cunt and is thumbing away at your throbbing clit at a faster pace. He feels your pussy tighten around him and he instantly knows you’re on the brink of cumming.

“Daddy I’m close.”

“You gonna make a mess for me babygirl?” he grunts out, speeding up the pace of his thrusts and the rubbing on your clit. 

“Yes,” you moan out. “A really big mess daddy.”

Your legs begin to shake as you near your messy orgasm. Soon you’ve let go, your cum gushing everywhere, making Hisoka’s cock and thighs wet with your mess. You can feel your juices pooling beneath you as Hisoka continues to thrust harshly into you. 

As he chases his own orgasm, Hisoka is fastly swiping at your clit to try and draw out more squirts from you. His deep, guttural growls fill the room as you begin to squirt more on his cock. 

His balls begin to tighten up and he knows that he’s going to cum soon. His thrusts become erratic and his pace becomes uneven. “I’m gonna come in your pussy baby. Fill you up with all my kids. I bet you want that huh” he huffs out, his hands gripping at the meat of your thighs to keep himself grounded. 

“Yes, Hisoka! I want all your babies. Please fill me up!” you scream out, your head becoming hazy with overstimulation. At your words, Hisoka bursts, his thick, milky white cum floods your insides deliciously, hips still lightly pumping to draw out his star-seeing orgasm. You cum once again too, the force of your squirting orgasm pushes out his cock and a little bit of his cum. But his hands are quick to move and place his seed back into your greedy pussy. 

He leans back onto his heels, panting, and trying to recover from his orgasm. “So you want my babies, huh?” he breathes out. He smirks as he sees your face heat up out of embarrassment. 

“I’ve been thinking about having kids with you for a while now,” you confess. “I haven’t been taking my birth control that much lately. I don’t think I’ve taken it at all this week. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, baby,” you sit up and reach out your hands to caress his face as you apologize, wincing as you feel his cooling cum drip out of you and onto your soaked sheets. 

“All the more reason to marry you then,” he says, an excited grin on his face. He moves his hands and places them on your stomach as if you are currently pregnant. You can only giggle at his excited actions. Maybe marrying him won’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © all content belongs to simplysweetest 2020. do not modify or repost on any platform.


End file.
